StarWars Vs Wing Commander
by Kn'thrakh
Summary: The empire has found a wormhole, they intend to take over using it....Imperials are what they would be had the emporer and vader remained unaposed by the rebellion, Wing Commander Is almost entierly Kilrathi controlled, Thrakath is the emporer and Blair i


Star Wars Vs Wing Commander  
  
Chapter 1: Gateway Encounter  
  
As the Star Destroyer, Infallible, flew towards the open maw of the newly discovered anomaly, fictitiously known as a wormhole, The bridge lights dimmed as waves of powerful radiation, commonly known as gamma rays, buffeted its shields. Sitting in his command chair stationed deep in the heart of the bridge, Captain Leonard watched with a barely perceptible smile on his face. A man of great ambition, Captain Leonard, more commonly known as "gambler" by the crew that served under him, was an impressive man a typical poster child of Imperial conditioning and brutal training, he was the ideal image of a soldier commonly portrayed in holofilms galaxy wide, standing an impressive 2.1 meters tall and built like the soldier he truly was, Captain Leonard was known to go out of his way and risk a great many things for advancement or other highly prestigious postings. Today though he seemed consumed by his power lust. Warning klaxons blaring, all faces were turned toward him in hope of direction and leadership, but Leonard was to consumed by thoughts of self advancement to notice. "Sir, the wormhole radiation has increased three fold, and is increasing steadily ever second we move towards it, at this rate our shields will fail in a matter of minutes." His second in command pleaded, "of course Commander, pull us out of the danger zone" His bridge crew rushed to obey his orders with due haste and retreated from the deadly radiation. Leonard continued "Ensign, how much data did you pull from the anomaly?" Captain Leonard asked with piqued interest, all remanent of his former focus gone. "We have as much as we could hope to get sir, more then enough, I believe with sufficient shield modifications we could withstand the radiation storm indefinitely". Simply nodding to his second in command he turned and left uttering only one comment, "Ill be in my quarters, contacting the Emperor, he will know how to proceed" with that his features faded to the cold steel grey colours of the turbolift door. Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm  
  
Mere moments later the commander of the Star Destroyer Infallible was speaking to a host of petty officers and military men of little or no importance, after all, with information like this he wanted to speak to someone with true military import. Several hours and dozens of officers latter, Captain Leonard was speaking to head of military affairs Admiral Soro himself. "Captain, I hear your search has been well founded, your report has been quite interesting, in fact the Emperor himself has authorized me to give you your new orders" interested by this turn of events Leonard listened intently as Admiral Soro went on, "It seems this "wormhole" has been of great interest, I need not tell you the military ramifications if it is fact proven that this is a doorway to another galaxy." Admiral Soro paused to collect his thoughts then continued, "Emperor Palpatine is pleased with your progress and your willingness to get results no matter what the cost. There for you are receiving a promotion to field Admiral and will be in absolute control or all operations concerning this wormhole." Leonard sat there dumbfounded, he had hoped for a chance to prove himself, perhaps a promotion, but this was beyond even his wildest dreams. "Thank you, Admiral" Leonard finally said, his voice came out rushed, he reminded to reprimand himself later for such an improper Imperial response. However Admiral Soro just smiled, a smile reserved for an equal, "no thanks are required Admiral Leonard, Serve the Empire well and loyalty shall be rewarded" Admiral Soro's smile faded, what replaced it was the face of a superior issuing out orders. "However now is not the time for congratulations, here are your orders" Admiral Soro nodded to someone out of sight and data poured over his terminal. "You will be in command of an Assault exploration force, consisting of six Imperial Star Destroyers, a dozen Victory II class Star Destroyers and the most powerful warship in the galaxy, the Death Bringer," Leonard gaped at the Admiral, before regaining his composure, he took three deep breaths then spoke, " the Death Bringer, Admiral?, isn't that an Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer," Concealing a smile Admiral Soro just stared and said "why yes it is Admiral Leonard, is there a problem with that?" Paling Leonard sat there motionless; "Admiral Leonard, you are shocked, that the Emperor would give you this ship?". Shocked was an understatement, yet he found his voice and spoke in a cold almost regal manner, "if I said I wasn't id be lying, however I would like to know why the most powerful warship in the galaxy is being entrusted to me?", Admiral Soro's eyes turned cold, "the Emperor has placed great faith in you Admiral, do you doubt his wisdom in this matter?", Admiral Leonard had a premonition of being led to his death for insubordination, "of course not Admiral I was merely being inquisitive." Some of the warmth returned to Admiral Soro's face, "of course you were, Admiral, now I suggest you read over your assignment and inform your crew, a week from now we shall make great strides into an unknown galaxy full of resources to obtain for the glory of the Empire", with that Admiral Soro disappeared into a cloud of static, leaving the newly promoted Admiral Leonard to ponder if promotion was perhaps the worst thing that could have happened to him.  
  
Chapter 3: Entry/Exit Point  
  
Seven days passed, time seemed to quicken as Admiral Leonard awaited the last ship of his armada to enter the system. The Death Bringer would be his command ship, he already has his things packed and had a shuttle waiting to take him aboard the enormous ship the moment it reverted to hyperspace. A burst of static filled the bridge, "Ensign?" Leonard asked, casually striding over to the sensor station where his Chief communication and sensor operator sat, catching a reflective glance of his spotless admirals uniform, Leonard couldn't help but beam with pride, all his hard work had finally paid of. "Admiral, we have activity in sector 110-24", before the admiral could ask further questions the ensign continued, "sir its the wormhole, its opening up". Stunned, Leonard could only sit and watch as a 17 mile long craft appeared through the wormhole. "It's the Death Bringer sir" throwing an annoyed glance at his overly obvious sensor operator, Leonard spoke "Communications, get talking, how did a ship that size fit through the wormhole with no damage at all". Before he could answer the original question the sensor operator spoke, his self control gone, boyish enthusiasm betraying his excitement, "Sir they are damaged, I have eighteen sensor shadows following the Death Bringer, there appears to be weapon scoring on her hull and she's broadcasting an immediate call for assistance. Without thinking Admiral Leonard took control his back ridged and his voice deathly silent, "whoever is firing on the Emperors ship will die, scramble all squadrons, tell all imperial ships to form up and close to protect Death Bringer, all ships, flack speed move forward and open fire on any targets of opportunity. Leonard almost added "no one attacks my ship and lives" but thought better of it, if they didn't help soon, he wouldn't have the ship at all.  
  
Chapter 4: Swift Punishment  
  
Sweeping in at full speed Admiral Leonard's attack fleet was fast arriving trying to provide cover for his ailing command carrier. For the first time Leonard saw the aggressors, eighteen ships, just eighteen ships had the most powerful ship in the Imperial Navy fleeing. He was astonished, rage burned in him, still he had time to catalogue the details of the enemy ships, what appeared to be a collection of heavy cruisers, destroyers and frigates led by a single massive dreadnaught, pursued the mighty war vessel, studying the ships he noticed what appeared to be four cruisers surrounding a massive 22 kilometre ship, and in turn being surrounded by a collection of what he took as destroyer and frigate class ships, each ship looked like a warriors design, shaped with angular lines and pointed ends, these ships looked more like stabbing or cutting weapons then formidable warships, but still they has the most powerful ship in his fleet running, he would not underestimate them. Fighters streamed out of Death Bringer's hanger bays, apparently being saved until they arrived on the other side of the wormhole, twenty four squadrons raced to intercept her pursues, as the Death Bringer in turn brought her massive heavy turbolasers to bear on a destroyer that was slightly ahead of the other ships, surprisingly the ship absorbed the first wave of multi gigaton firepower, then finally came apart as another salvo ripped along her stern reducing her to so much space slag. Seemingly enraged by this assault the enemy ships launched waves of smaller fighter craft, but by this time his own fleets fighters had arrived along with most of his capital ships. Seemingly undaunted by the prospect of fighting a numerically superior force, the enemy forces opening fire on his Ties. Dozens of shield less fighters were vaporized in an instant, while only concentrated fire from his ties managed to punch through the enemy fighters shields and chew away at the armour beneath. Watching as a Tie Defender launched a double pair of proton torpedos at what appeared to be a heavily armed mobile weapons platform of a fighter that had lined up a shot at the bridge of the Victory II Star Destroyer, he looked away in disgust as the pilot didn't even flinch from his attack run. Suicidal he thought he deserves to die, but as the torpedos hit and the engines of the fighter were sparking and smoking, the unknown fighter fired a missile of his own, a slow moving weapon, fool, one missile couldn't possibly hurt that ship even aimed at the bridge, how wrong he was, as the missile struck the ships bridge. turning into a small supernova the resulting explosion engulfed not only the bridge but the entire aft portion of the ships hull, leaving behind the forward spearhead of the once feared warship. WHAT,´ jaw dropping he shouted "how is that possible a single missile of there own and half a ship is annihilated?" the question required no answer, so none was given, Admiral Leonard watched as what remained of the ship was spewing flames and bodies like a demented cyclone bent on annihilation. Turning his attention back to the battle turbolaser blasts struck out from his ships, hitting enemy fighters and blowing through there shields, but not doing much else, damn these fighters are tuff, so are there capital vessels, I must have one, with that though he stood up and spoke, "I have decided that to defeat an enemy we must know them, I want one of there ships, tell the Agonized and the Blasphemy to form up we are going to attack the nearest capital ship with Ion cannons only, all Turbolaser fire is to be reserved for fighters". With that order his Destroyers formed up and drove hard into the enemy formation, firing turbolasers at fighters and vast quantities of the electronic disabling weapons known as ion cannons at a lone enemy destroyer that had been separated and fired on by two dozen Tie Bombers. Leonard had to give credit to the enemy ships captain, seeing three imposing Imperial Star Destroyers firing on her, the enemy destroyer decided to die gloriously by ramming into his own ship Infallible , but alas that never happened as each bomber dumped its entire torpedo load into the weakening shields of the ships engine compartment, the shields overloaded after a another twenty- four torpedos, another twenty-four Proton torpedos chipped at the armour, but there're was nothing the ship could do to stop the other another twenty- four torpedos entering the damaged engine compartment, as the torpedos detonated in a brilliant flash, seemingly as one, the entire engine section of the ship was gone, bodies floated out of the rupture that had been so destructively caused and over a hundred and fifty ion blasts entered into the shield less hull causing the ship to almost contract and spasm as every electronic signature aboard was disrupted and finally muted. Leonard smiled, "Captain," he ordered, having been promoted to admiral his second in command had been promoted to captain of his old ship, as soon as Leonard transferred to the Death Bringer he would have another independent killing machine, "I want all tractor beams locked on that ship, drag it out of the battle, after this battle we will have an edge on our enemy, something that when next we meet they wont be prepared for". A cheer erupted from the bridge as the seemingly impregnable enemy dreadnaught was hit by the scaled down death star beam that made the Eclipse such a deadly ship, somehow Death Bringer had snuck behind the enemy ship and managed to fire at point blank range at a weakened section of the enemies shields, unlike most ships struck by the continent razing beam, the ship didn't explode as one, the shields actually changed colour and then opaqued and finally imploded as the beam penetrated the armour and entered the ships matter/antimatter engine core creating a resulting super nova that engulfed all ships in a radius of a thousand kilometers in all directions, including 3/4 of the enemy fleet and three of his own Star Destroyers, one an Imperial Mark II class the others the older Victory Class, still with the turning tide of the battle and the enemy command ship destroyed his fleet now outgunned the enemy fleet four to one. Satisfied with the days out come and knowing the rest of the battle was just mop up duty, he retired to his quarters to study the data collected from the battle. It was glorious day for the Empire, he thought as his second in command took command of the fleet and he exited the bridge.  
  
Chapter 5: Death Dealers  
  
The planet known as Kilrah hung in an erratic orbit, the world was a world of challenge, a world of strength, a world of death and more over a world that epitomized the Kilrathi. Emperor of the Kilrathi for nearly fifty years, Thrakath stood there thinking of days past, looking out of a window overlooking humans, former Terran warriors, reduced to chains and menial labour, all that remained of a once worthy foe. He had witnessed the rise and fall of his peers, assination attempts to numerous to count and the utter completely thorough obliteration of the Kilrathi's most bitter enemies, the Terran Confederation, it had been set down since the dawn of Sivar, one ruler to unite the Kilrathi in ultimate victory over everything else, his predecessor had overseen the death of the confederacy and the seeming less conquer of all races in the known galaxy, he had witnessed it as a prince, a royal heir to the thrown, he had flown down the trench in his personal Bloodfang fighter to engage an enemy, the only truly worthy enemy he had fought in his long life, he had known that if he lost that fight the Kilrathi Empire would have died that day, so he had not, he had engaged Colonel Blair in a fair fight he had ordered his wingmen off and fought, it had been glorious, truly his most trying battle, he had barley made it back, his ship was all but scrapped his body was almost beyond repair, but he had won he had struck the killing blow, now the Kilrathi Empire was his, and everything in it belonged to him, and he liked it that way. He stood contemplating this, a Kilrathi officer interrupted his thoughts by shoving an information terminal underneath his nose. Thrakath while old had been enhanced with the strength of his youth and his reflexes were still sharp, he looked at the officer, a barley promoted First Fang, grabbing the pad he brought out his freehand and grabbed the Kilrathi's throat suddenly pulling back, the officers throat came away with it, his face clearly in shock the warrior died gasping and bleeding on the floor. He wiped the gore of his claws and read the report that the idiotic First Fang had brought him. As he read things became clear, reports of quick strikes on convey and transport craft carrying ore and metal fibre, required for construction of ships and weapons, had come to him, he had been intrigued, perhaps it had been a renegade clan trying to claim power from him, he had though, not anymore, he had sent a fleet of overbearing power to destroy this clan, so he had set a trap with a rich supply of freighters and transport ships filled with rare materials, this was the report of the only ship left from the fleet, a scouting corvette, the report read Second Fang Stra'kah reporting "We had been stationed behind a moon in the her'ekka system when a huge black ship appeared, it opened up with disabling weapons on the ships, this is where our assault force sprung its trap it leaped at the ship, the single ship hit back hard destroying five frigates the full complement of eight corvettes the single fleet carrier and two destroyers, while the ship had immense weapons, the shields we only as strong as a heavy carriers, though they covered every portion of the ship. Fighters were launched and over thirty dumbfire missiles struck the ship gorging out chinks of it, at the point the ship fled to a point in space, we had never uncovered before, an opening appeared and sucked the ship in, the Kilrathi fleet followed, however on the other side lay an impressive fleet that rushed to help the giant vessel, six of there vessels were destroyed in the ensuing battle, one by a direct torpedo shot to the bridge which engulfed the ship almost completely, somehow they managed to get there largest vessel behind the Pride of Sivar and fired on our flagship with an impressive green beam it hit and held for about 3 seconds then suddenly and viciously tore into the matter/antimatter drive destroying the ship and more then ¾ of the remaining fleet, still we managed to destroy a further three enemy ships in the blast, at this point the enemy fleet took our ships apart piecemeal, we stayed around long enough to see enemy reinforcements arrive, hundreds of them, they also disabled several vessels and fighters, we managed to collect an almost battle damage free enemy fighter from the debris but eventually we were spotted and were forced to leave. Second Fang Stra'kah Awaiting further orders Thrakath looked up finally from his report, summoning his most senior military advisors he taped a button and spoke world wide for the first time in recorded history. "Kilrathi, we are facing a plight greater then any we have seen before, I want you to prepare for war, because it will come to us either way, let us reign destruction down on the heads of the unworthy ones." Chapter 6: Wormhole Supremacy  
  
A great many things had been learnt from the almost intact destroyer that Admiral Leonard's fleet had captured, first and foremost being the race that employed it. They were called the Kilrathi, standing at eight foot tall and possessing strength five times great then a human and having razor sharp claws they used in every hand to hand combat engagement they were truly a sight to inspire terror in any human being. There clans appeared to be designed as almost business like in nature, the most powerful and prestigious clans held the most sway and contributed the most to the emperor were always the favoured clans. However with the advent of a single Kilrathi warrior emperor all clans were bound by there honour to serve him unquestioningly they still fought within themselves, this was the Kilrathi way after all, but during a combined conflict all rivalries would stop until the outside enemy was completely annihilated. There feverous belief that they were superior to all species, drove them to exploit all space in there name, conquering all who got in there way. They had fought a race called the Terrans who destroyed a great many Kilrathi ships and killed many of there warriors and in turn the war lasted twenty years, but like all races that opposed them, they fell in the end and the Terrans were consumed. In the forty years since that conflict several races had opposed them and like the Terrans were destroyed, and now the entire galaxy was in there hands, they controlled everything. Unfortunately due to there aggressive drive, they have created many technologies that surpass anything the Empire has tried to conceive, there weapons, shielding and armour were much stronger then there Imperial counterparts and in fact the only thing that made there conquest even was the fact the Imperial ships were huge and loaded with much more armour and weaponry then the enemy, unfortunately the same could not be said of there fighters, 


End file.
